


In Which Kuroo Learns to Keep His Hands to Himself

by FearfulDeer



Series: TanaTsukiNoya BrainRot [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kuroo Tetsurou Being an Asshole, M/M, Multi, Protective Nishinoya Yuu, Protective Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Tsukishima Kei is So Done, like majorly, lol, man nearly gets his ass beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearfulDeer/pseuds/FearfulDeer
Summary: Kuroo thinks he can have what he wants, he is very mistaken.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TanaTsukiNoya BrainRot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121210
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	In Which Kuroo Learns to Keep His Hands to Himself

Kuroo wasn’t known to be the brightest bulb in the batch, but this probably takes the cake. Yamamoto had huffed slightly under his breath. “What’s the problem, man?” Tanaka asked.

“Seems like Kuroo-san doesn’t know when to stop messing with one of your first years.” Both Tanaka and Nishinoya turned where Yamamoto had pointed upon hearing the word first year. Figuring he had been bothering Hinata, they where in for a displeasing surprise to see Kuroo with and arm snaked around a clearly annoyed Tsukishima, hand resting on the blonde’s hip.

Tsukishima’s face sported a harsh glare and he stood with his arms crossed, it was very clear he didn’t like the situation he was in, but it was even more apparent that Kuroo didn’t care. Tanaka was about to march over and pull Tsukishima out of Kuroo’s grasp when a hand was placed on his head. “Stop that.” He looked over his shoulder to Daichi, who also had a hand on Nishinoya’s head as well. “I’ll deal with Kuroo for you, after all he is still a captain, and your senpai.”

Daichi walked ahead of the second years and calmly grab the hand the was on Tsukishima’s hip and pull Kuroo away with a quick notion of getting a play book ready. Tsukishima’s tense stance easily faded away by the time Tanaka and Nishinoya bounced up to him. “Are you okay? That stupid cat didn’t do anything right?” Tanaka pulled Tsukishima down a bit when putting his arms around his shoulders.

“He didn’t do anything Tanaka-san. He’s just annoying beyond belief.” Tsukishima huffed out.

Tanaka studied Tsukishima before letting him go. “Well, if he does anything again me and Noya’ll deal with him! And what did I tell you ‘bout the formalities.” Tsukishima just nodded and laced his fingers together.

Nishinoya recognized the anxious habit imminently and decided to pull the youngers hands apart and held one, using it to pull him back where Yamamoto had been left. “You’re gonna practice with Ryuu, Tora, and me!” Once again Tsukishima nodded and let his boyfriend drag him to the other side of the court.

“Yo Tora, we got a middle blocker to whip into shape.” Tsukishima just rolled his eyes and followed along with the second years antics.

* * *

It went well for the time being. Tsukishima stuck with his boyfriends and Yamamoto, Kuroo seemed a bit ticked off at that, but he kept himself busy with actual training. All in all, the day went by well enough.

After dinner however, Tsukishima was dragged off by Bokuto, Akaashi, and Hinata for the third gym. Not much was thought of it, this was a regular thing during the joint training camps they had. Nishinoya and Tanaka had decided to just hang out, it was just the first night after all, they could ease their way into training.

Both boys walked around the campus for it bit, stopping by different areas to talk with different volleyball players. This went on for several hours until they stumbled upon a mischievous looking Kuroo, and a (more than normally) annoyed Tsukishima. They watched for a moment not sure if they should intervene, Tsukishima could take care of himself after all.

Tsukishima seemed to be saying something very direct to Kuroo, unlike his usually way of speaking with sarcasm and quick jabs, it seemed as he was making a point very clear to him. Kuroo said something in reply that had really ticked off Tsukishima, the latter of which didn’t reply instead just balled his hands and turned away to leave. Before he got the chance, Kuroo had wrapped his arms around Tsukishima from behind and grabbed his face into a kiss.

Tsukishima forcefully pushed himself away and ducked around the corner effectively ditching Kuroo, whipping his mouth in disgust as he went. Tanaka and Nishinoya where fuming, marching up to him they didn’t care that he was a third-year captain, they weren’t going to be nice to someone like him. Tanaka growled. “What do you think you’re doing, huh?!”

“Hm? Me? Well, I’m just shooting my shot with a cute first year is all.” Kuroo smiled in the way he did frequently with Daichi, insincere and dangerous.

“I should beat the shit outta you for saying crap like that.” Tanaka glared at the offending captain.

“Well, I mean Tsukki could do a lot better then you two pathetic guys.”

“Oh yeah and you think you’re somehow above us? News flash but Tsukishima chose us. NOT. You.” Nishinoya gave the harshest glare he could muster.

Kuroo smirked at his reaction. “Well, I mean yeah, two guys tend to make up for what the other lacks you know. I, for one, don’t lack anything but the same can’t be said about you two.”

Tanaka’s anger was mounted. Not only had this slimy captain kissed on of his boyfriends, but he was also now insulting his own pride and the pride of his other boyfriend. He raised one arm intending to swing when he felt someone place their arms over his from behind, pulling him into a tight self-hug position. “Now, now, Tanaka” Tsukishima’s voice was laced with overwhelming malice, “You can’t go around punching stary cats, that would animal cruelty. Leave him for his glaring to handle.” Tanaka relaxed significantly into the taller’s chest and let out a puff of air. He only then realized that there were three players behind Kuroo.

Yaku, Kozume, and Tora, all with varying levels of irritation, stood behind Kuroo, who was no longer smirking.

* * *

When they had finally been able to turn in for the night Tanaka, Nishinoya and Tsukishima had sat in the corner of the room. Tsukishima was curled into Tanaka’s lap head dipped into his shoulder. Nishinoya was pressed up against Tanaka's side and Tsukishima's back, looking at something on his phone. Tanaka pulled his face up a little to plant a few soft kisses to his lips and the rest of his face.

“Hey! I want Tsukki kisses too.” Nishinoya whined while putting a pout on his face. Tsukishima smiled softly and leaned back a bit to place a sweet kiss on Nishinoya’s lips. Suddenly a pillow was thrown their way with someone muttering ‘get a fucking room.’ Nishinoya let out a laugh and the other two followed suit easily.


End file.
